Rare Books Store
by Tempest Wolfe
Summary: A Christmas AU about a little old man in an old book store on christmas Eve, and the kindness of Tim McGee


"What are we doing here McProbius? Now we're going to be late, and boss is going to kill us!" Groans Tony as we march through the freshly fallen snow into the old store.

As soon as the door shuts behind us, the last breaths of the bell hanging from the door corner fall silent. The powdery flakes fall from our shoulders as we stomp our feet on the over-loved welcome mat. The musty smell of old books, dust, and mothballs warm us.

I tug off my hat, the last clumps of snow falling from its well-knit red fabric.

"I ask again, McSilent, what are we doing here? In this old…" he pokes a book, and it falls off its perch with a puff of dust, making him sneeze "and smelly…" he continues, "little store."

"I'm getting a Secret Santa gift, Tony!" I sigh, frustrated. I start wandering through the bookshelves, frantically looking for the title that is written on the scrap of paper napkin in my hand.

"For who McLate-shopper? The Secret Santa party is in less then an hour." He points out, unhelpfully

"I know, Tony, why do you think we're here?" I groan, as I wander down more aisles of books, some with their bindings falling apart, others preserved in glass cases.

"Whom on earth are you shopping for in here?" says Tony, as he looks around.

He jumps up, and backward, into a mildewy reading chair.

I look to see a small, ginger cat where he was standing.

"It's just a cat, Tony."

"Thank you McObvious." He says back, getting out of the chair and edging towards me, out of the way of the cat.

I get on my knees, searching the lower shelves for the book.

Tony gets down too, and puts his head right next to mine.

"Which book, McScooby?" he whispers

"Move, Tony." I say, pushing him out of the way, as I go over to a wall of glass cases.

"Can I help you?" I hear a quiet, shaking voice.

I turn, and see a little, hunched over man with huge glasses and wispy white hair. His nametag says "Harry".

"Yes, I am looking for this book." I say, showing him the scribble on my napkin.

"Oh! It's right over here."

Harry weaves expertly through the rows, until he reaches a section in the way back, underneath a bunch of books, in a glass case.

He gently pulls it out, and hands it to me.

It is heavy, and the black cover is old and worn, but the golden title shines back at me.

"Thank you, I'll take it." I say, following Harry back up to the ancient cash register.

He stamps the back of the book, and I hand him the money, almost $100.

"Do you want it wrapped?" The man asks

"Oh, yes please." I say, hurriedly as I look at the clock

I catch a glimpse of a photo, a beautiful woman and a Cross, draped over her photo on his desk.

The subscript on the frame reads "Sally, New Years, 1997"

"Here you go." Says Harry

I take the bag he hands me, and I fumble with the receipt.

"Merry Christmas." I say, as I turn to leave

"Merry Christmas." He says back, nodding politely.

"Hurry McTardy, Boss man is going to kill us if we don't get back soon, and its getting dark out already." Whines Tony.

"Coming Tony. Thank you." I say, to the man.

I hurry out of the store, the jingle of the bell on the door causes me to look back, through the mist of the falling snow, to see Harry sitting in his chair, looking at the picture of "Sally"

"What book did you get?" asks Tony as I buckle up.

"Just a book."

"Come on McLiar. What book? Who is it for?"

"No one, Tony, you'll find out tonight."

"I'll show Abby your self-help videos if you don't tell me." Tony says as he stamps on the pedal, trying to get back to NCIS before Gibbs notices we're gone.

"Tony." I say, exasperated "Fine. The book is about Botanical theories."

"Bota-what?" says Tony

"Botany. It's about plants." I say

"Who on earth wants a book on that, McStupid?"

Tony Gibbs-slaps me.

"It's what they asked for Tony." I say, rolling my eyes as we pull up at NCIS.

We run out of the car, and to the Bullpen, where everyone is hanging out, Christmas music blasting, food and lights everywhere.

Abby runs over.

She is dressed in a Santa Clause hat, a red, fuzz-lined sweater, a very short green and red plaid skirt, knee-high green and white striped socks and red elf shoes.

"Merry Christmas, Timmy!" she squeals, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Abs." I say, giving her a hug before placing my bag down with the other gifts.

Everyone is in a great mood and there is a lot of singing and laughter.

My mind still lingers on Harry, and my last image of him, hunched up in his little store, with only the memories of his wife.

I walk over to the food table and a large plate. I grab a couple slices of pie and cake, a thermos of Hot Chocolate, and one of the Christmas ornaments, a dove.

"Hey Tony." I say, calling him away from where he was flirting with some of the Human Resources people.

"What McKilljoy?" he growls

"I'm going back to the bookstore. I'll see you later."

"Why-"

"I don't want Harry to be alone."

"Who?"

"Never mind." I sigh "Just let Gibbs know."

"Sure." He shrugs

I get my winter clothes on and go out to my car.

I drive back to the rare books store.

Harry is still there, alone. I walk in, the bells on the door cheering me on.

"Hello." I say,

"Is something wrong with your book?" he asks, worried.

"No, No. I just didn't want to leave you alone for Christmas."

I hand him the cakes and other treats and the Hot Chocolate.

"Here. Merry Christmas." I give him the dove ornament.

"Thank you. Why are you doing this?" he says, his eyes watery

"Every deserves to have a nice Christmas." I say, smiling.

"Thank you. I wish I had something as nice to give you -" he starts, getting up

"No, no. I don't need anything." I say, hurriedly

"Please, let me give you something." He says, scurrying into the back room, before returning a small box in his hand.

He hands it to me.

I open it, and a handsome, gold pocket watch gleams back at me.

"I can't take this!" I say, trying to give it back

"Please. I have no son to give it to, and it would do me great joy to give it to a young man who would give up his Christmas eve to be with me." He smiles, pushing it back into my hand

"Thank you." I say back.

We sit together, talking quietly, sharing stories, as the snow falls thicker and Christmas Eve turns to Christmas, in the little rare books store.


End file.
